1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operational panel equipped in an image processing apparatus or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Functions of copiers have recently been expanded. Multi-Function Peripherals (MFP's) configured to integrate, thereinto, a variety of functions such as faxing and printing have become the mainstream of copiers installed in offices.
Expanding functions of an MFP brings convenience to users because they can operate only one MFP to use many functions thereof. On the other hand, expanding functions of an MFP often makes the operation thereof complicated. To be specific, since the size of an operational panel of the MFP is limited, it is difficult to display, at one time, letters, diagrams, and the like representing all the available functions and setting items thereof in such a manner that users can easily recognize the indication on the operational panel.
In such a case, the operational flexibility of the MFP is improved by using a Graphical User Interface (GUI), hereinafter called an “interface”, configured to display setting screens by switching from one setting screen to another. The operational flexibility of the MFP is also improved by using an interface or the like for providing a scrolled display in which letters and the like that do not fit on a screen are displayed by scrolling through the letters vertically or horizontally across the screen.
Further, improvement in function of an MFP enables the MFP to perform sophisticated printing or copying such as N-in-1 copy and binding copy. On the other hand, such improvement often complicates a setting method for the sophisticated printing or copying. In the case, for example, where a user changes a setting value of a certain item, a setting value of another item is sometimes changed automatically in conjunction with the change of the setting value by the user.
In such a case, the user usually does not recognize that an item other than the item changed by him/her has been changed automatically. Even if he/she recognizes the automatic change, it takes an amount of time and energy to find out which item has been changed automatically.
Further, along with the expansion in functions of an MFP, an item to be set by the user increases. Thus, it sometimes takes an amount of time and energy to find out not only an item automatically changed by the MFP but also an item to which the user has made a change.
As for an interface for providing a scrolled display, the user can see all images for a short time if scroll speed is increased and the number of images to be displayed per unit time is increased. However, if a period of time during which images are displayed is too short, the user possibly overlooks a target image and looks for the target image by scrolling backward, which sometimes ends up taking a large amount of time and energy.
To cope with this, there has been proposed a technique in which, if the number of images displayed per unit time excesses a predetermined value, the display size of an image is reduced (see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-289101).
Unfortunately, in the technique, visibility of an image displayed is sometimes reduced because the display size of the image is reduced. Reduction in visibility results in increase in work for finding out a target image.